ENFERMOS
by Little-Kami
Summary: Se sentía tan bien, olvidarse del resto, del dolor, de sus obligaciones, del futuro y de la desquiciada realidad, era una tentadora adicción el mandar todo a segundo plano y solamente preocuparse por satisfacerse, el mundo entero podía irse a la mierda en estos momentos. GOKU & BULMA & VEGETA


**.**

**ENFERMOS**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Mientras su último cigarrillo se consumía entre sus labios se deshizo de sus molestas zapatillas, soltó su cabello, arrojó su bolso al extremo opuesto de la habitación y se sentó en aquel elegante y cómodo sofá color negro.

5 años sin probar un cigarrillo se habían ido al carajo, apenas eran las 7 de la tarde y aquella cajetilla ya se encontraba vacía, se preguntaba cómo pudo privarse de semejante vicio.

Alzó un poco su vestido y acaricio sus piernas, la textura era suave, tersa y agradable… continuó ascendiendo hasta su intimidad, el calor de esta traspasaba la tela…separó sus piernas y coló su mano diestra entre sus pantaletas.

Aspiró el aroma de aquella habitación, aun olía a él, la esencia de aquel hombre aun habitaba entre esas cuatro paredes.

Su recuerdo la abrumó, si cerraba los ojos aun podía verle sentado frente a ella, ordenando papeles sobre aquel viejo escritorio, despeinando su cabello y apretando los dientes mientras buscaba una solución que no conllevara perdidas... o al menos la menor de ellas.

Agudizó sus recuerdos, exploró en su memoria y apagó su cordura.

Estaba ebria, confundida, destrozada y algo aturdida…

Maldita sea, estaba jodida.

"_Bulma… llegaré tarde de nuevo"_

Le escuchó llamarle entre sueños, disculpándose otra vez por su evidente retraso, con esa parsimonia que casi rosaba con el dulzor. Aturdida por el dolor, alcohol, tabaco y quizá una que otra droga, inhaló profundamente, rosó su intimidad y comenzó a masturbarse.

Acaricio su femineidad lentamente, separó sus pliegues y recorrió su intimidad, sintió las diversas texturas entre sus dedos, desde el volumen de su vello púbico hasta la húmeda y sensación resbaladiza que existía entre sus labios inferiores.

Estaba mojada y absurdamente caliente.

Exploró su cuerpo con cautela y curiosidad, mordiéndose el labio cuando sus dedos encontraron aquel delicado y suave botón…comenzó a dibujar círculos alrededor de él, se sentía tan bien.

Ahora estaba empapada, su cuerpo le clamaba por más y accedió a aquella morbosa solicitud, lentamente fue que acercó su dedo índice a su hendidura, comprobando su estado: caliente y húmeda.

Lentamente comenzó a introducir su digito, resbalando poco a poco, hasta topar con una barrera, sin dudarlo empujó con un toque de fuerza y un claro gemido resonó en aquella oficina.

"…_Bulma…"_

Volvió a escucharle, casi en un sensual susurro

Aumento el ritmo de sus caricias, más rápido, más profundo, más fuerte, más animal.

¡Oh Dios! Como deseaba que quien le tocara fuera él.

Con la poca razón que conservaba se terminó de bajar las bragas, hasta que estas yacieron enredadas en sus tobillos cerca de donde permanecían sus tacones, mierda, que estorbosa podía ser la ropa.

Sus caderas comenzaron a danzar, mientras un segundo dedo se abría paso entre sus pliegues, simulando las penetraciones que su cuerpo tanto ansiaba sentir.

Era tanto el deseo en su cuerpo, que aquellas acciones no eran suficientes

Acarició sus pechos por encima del vestido, mientras terminaba de quitarse sus pantaletas que en algún momento habían terminado húmedas. Subió sus piernas al sofá y las abrió de par en par, lo más que le fue posible, cerró los ojos, acalorada fue introduciendo sus dedos uno a uno, dolida, sucumbió al deseo, siguió sus instintos y entre jadeos le llamó

\- ...amor...-

Acarició su interior, simulando leves penetraciones y sincronizó el vaivén de sus dos manos siguiendo un erótico ritmo carente de orden y armonía.

Cuando su mano derecha se adentraba en su interior, su mano izquierda se encargaba de apretar sus pezones por encima de la tela de aquel elegante vestido.

Tristemente gimió, suspiró y lo recordó.

Se sentía tan bien, olvidarse del resto, del dolor, de sus obligaciones, del futuro y de la desquiciada realidad, era una tentadora adicción el mandar todo a segundo plano y solamente preocuparse por satisfacerse, el mundo entero podía irse a la mierda en estos momentos.

Aumentó el ritmo, más violencia y más descaro, su intimidad ardía, su interior se contraía ante el cambio de velocidad mientras su cuerpo se estremecía anunciando un orgasmo, sentía una leve molestia en su entrada, pero no le importó, ansiaba sentir más.

Introdujo un tercer dedo y un gemido de incomodidad escapó de sus labios.

Maldita sea, aquello dolía ¿Hace cuánto que nada entraba en aquella zona?, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había tenido sexo?, pero ese dolor también le brindó cierta satisfacción, la embriagó de una forma diferente, inclusive más fuerte que el alcohol, la hizo olvidarse de los resientes acontecimientos, la obligó a dejar de pensar y solo sentir.

Le gustó... la manera en que el dolor físico adormecía su conciencia.

Adicta a aquella sensación metió con más demencia sus dígitos, más profundo, sin cuidados ni miramientos.

-tsk mierda-

Maldijo entre suspiros, aquel inusual ritmo le lastimaba, pero eso no le hizo parar, aún inmersa en ese dolor físico y emocional encontraba una gran satisfacción.

Imaginó a su amado... sobre de ella en ese viejo escritorio, sometiéndole, sujetando sus muñecas y penetrándola con locura, importándole poco su cuerpo o los empleados, diablos, como le calentaba el verse sometida por aquel hombre, estar bajo su dominio, satisfaciendo y cumpliendo sus morbosas fantasías, proclamándose dueño de su cuerpo.

Entre gemidos, suspiros y gritos esa mujer llamaba a ese hombre, entre sus ojos nublados por el deseo le lloraba a su amado.

-... ¡Dios!...-

Llamando a aquella deidad, esa dama alcanzó el clímax.

Carajo, aquello le había sabido a gloria.

Permaneció en silencio, con sus dedos empapados y sus senos semi descubiertos, era como estar en una dulce pesadilla.

Acababa de tener el mejor orgasmo desde hace meses en la oficina de su difunto esposo, se había excitado con el recuerdo de aquel hombre que había enterrado hace un par de horas, manchando su recuerdo con crudas y enfermas fantasías.

Pero no había nada que pudiese cambiar.

El sonido de unos cubos de hielo golpear con el cristal la hicieron despertar, abrió los ojos y le vio, frente a ella, observando su morboso espectáculo, apoyado en el escritorio con unas ligeras ojeras enmarcando sus ojos color negro, su melena negra alborotada y aquella sonrisa de superioridad que habitaba eternamente en su rostro.

Gotas de agua caían de su cabello y aquellas prendas que portaba se adherían a su cuerpo, marcando cada uno de sus músculos, definiendo la perfección de su anatomía.

Estaba empapado, afuera llovía, pero aun así su cuerpo parecía emanar un calor casi ridículo.

Tenía la camisa semi abierta y mal fajada, un aire demasiado rebelde para él, demasiado patético para ser el príncipe y dueño de ese gran imperio.

Ella no se atrevió a moverse, con trabajos era capaz de respirar, no sabía que la mantenía en semejante estado, podría ser su reciente orgasmo, la vergüenza o el inconfundible olor a excitación, lujuria y sexo que dominaba en la habitación.

Pensó que se burlaría de ella, como lo hacía cada vez que podía, que la llamaría _"mujer vulgar",_ que la ofendería o incluso simplemente la ignoraría, pero en su lugar ese temido hombre le sonrió, con sadismo y superioridad, algo típico en él.

El silencioso espectador agitó el vaso con whisky que tenía en una de sus manos y de un sorbo bebió el resto del contenido.

Sería una vil mentirosa si ignoraba lo atractivo que era aquel hombre y una vil hipócrita si negaba lo mucho que le excitaba que aquel hombre la viera con esa cantidad de deseo.

-Estas enferma -

Hipócritamente ambos sonrieron, eso era tan cierto como que afuera llovía.

\- ¿Quien está más enfermo? ¿Yo? que me masturbo con el recuerdo de mi esposo muerto, ¿O tú? Que se te ha parado al verme alcanzar el orgasmo mientras gritó el nombre tu mejor y quizá único amigo Vegeta-

Era astuta, sin lugar a dudas, culta, elegante y absurdamente vulgar a la vez, siempre fue consciente de ello, esa científica era el pecado en dos piernas, aunque no comprendía que vio ella en él idiota de su amigo, ese hombre era un imbécil.

Sin expresiones o emociones en su rostro, aquel acosador dejó el vaso vacío sobre el escritorio, ese hombre era capaz de prender a un santo y satisfacer al mismo diablo.

\- … Entonces corrijo mis palabras _querida_, estamos jodidamente enfermos-

**.**

* * *

**.**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**.**

**GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN**

**Bueno… después de mucho tiempo vengo aquí a subir algo, les traigo esta pequeña historia, y espero ahora sí, este fin de semana actualizar alguno de mis otros dos fics**

Respeto a esta historia, es la más subidita de tono que he publicado, en resumen… Bulma y Goku eran esposos, más por razones desconocida el muere… cada persona vive, siente y supera las tragedias de diferentes maneras, esta es algo… perversa o "enferma" pero no me resistí a escribirla y subirla. Supongo todos tenemos deseos "oscuros", no siempre me va a salir romance, he aquí una prueba de ello. En realidad no sé qué comentar respecto a este fic, solo espero que les gustara.

Así que esto fue todo por hoy, muchas gracias por leer, seguir, agregar a favoritos y comentar, me encanta

Sin más me despido

**Bye bye, besos y abrazos **

**Ojalá su 2019 vaya muy bien, y supere el 2018 :)**

PD: cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia es bienvenida y contestada


End file.
